The Dragons Kin
by lassenri
Summary: What if instead of Bilbo the Hobbit, It was Mana the Kin who went with our dearest party of 15. Mana lives in Hobbiton and lives among the hobbits only she isn't one. What if, instead of Smaug being killed, he made a deal and 'left? If you want to know then read this! Rated T to be safe.


Mana sat on the small oaken seat outside her house, her long silver hair fell lightly into her lap. A strange hum came past her ears as a tall man draped in grey walked past.

"Morning" Mana smiled softly. The man stopped and looked at her. "What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or that is a good morning weather I want it or not; or that you feel good on this particular morning; or perhaps your saying that it is a morning to be good on?"

Mana's face went red, "All... of them at once, I guess? Wait! Y..your Gan..Gandalf"

The man looked the girl intensely, his bushy eyebrows rising. "C..can I help you?" Mana stuttered.

"That remains to be seen"

"What?"

"Im looking for someone to share in an adventure" The man leaned forward and his eyebrows raised even higher. Mana chocked on the air and looked up at him. "No sorry, I can't imagine anyone near hear would be interested in adventures" she choked before stumbling back into her house, closing the door and peeking out the closed window. 'That was odd' The girl sighed.

_Time skip; 7.35pm_

Mana sat in her room while downstairs her maid stood cooking. It was an ordinary night till 'NOCK-NOCK-NOCK'. The maid walked over to the door and opened it where she was greeted by a group of 12 or 13. The man at the front was a tall and well built dwarf what stood with his arms folded. "Dwalin, at your service" The mans accent was thick and sounded Celtic. One by one the Dwarfs entered the house, introducing themselves the same way.

While the Dwarfs made themselves at home, the maid ran up to Mana's room to inform her of her sudden guests. Mana raced downstairs in time for the door to ring a second time. Mana answered while she asked her maid to assist the Dwarf intruders. The door opened and on the other side stood the towering Gandalf and another Dwarf.

"Mana, this is Thorin. He's the leader of this little... Gathering" Gandalf said before showing Thorin in. Mana stood at the door and stared. ''Um''.

_Time skip; 7.54pm_

The table was covered in all of Mana's food. Her whine, cheese, meat, cakes, bread, soups and lots more. The Dwarfs and Gandalf sat around the meal and dug-in while Mana stood by the wall in the shadows, hardly visible to the guests. She stood in silence and listened to the raging conversations until a young Dwarf said a rather stupid thing.

"Im not afraid of no stupid, deadly dragon!" Young Ori screeched across the table with shaking lips.

"Why...?" Mana's voice was quiet yet seemed to hail over all the others. At her comment all the dwarfs stopped eating and looked at her.

Mana continued "Why would you pretend to not have fear? Fear is the secret to life. It keeps you aware and sharp."

A small wave of laughter followed this.

"Why indeed" Kili said

"You've got an odd head on your shoulders" Came Gloins voice.

Mana tisked before sitting down and watching the night unravel.

Not to long had passed before Balin passes the girl a long scroll with the terms and conditions of becoming a ... Thief for the company. Mana was surprised at this as she was only half paying attention. Grazing through the scroll, Mana picked up on an odd sentence that she had trouble with.

"Aliteration? No, Dilevitation?... Incineration!" Mana choked.

"Ai, He'll melt the flesh of your bones in an instant. Flash of light, searing pain them poof. Your nothing more than a pile of ash. Think furnace with wings "Bofur stated making Mana feel faint.

"umm" she said before wobbling off to the lounge room where she was followed by Gandalf.

"Gandalf, Im sorry but I can't do it. You've got the wrong...person for the job"

_Time skip; 6.03am the next morning_

Mana woke in her bed, not remembering falling asleep. She bolted out of bet and rushed around the house and smiled greatly at the lack of Dwarfs. The girl walked into the dining room where, on the table was the 'terms and conditions' that were given to her only the witness box had been signed. Mana stared for a minuet before she raced to her room. The girl dressed in her hiking clothes, packed a bag of clothes, covers, pots, pans and food. "My lady?" Came the maid, "Would you like me to take care of the house during your absence?". The maid already knew she would go and had prepared a quick breakfast for Mana to take.

Mana ran to the door before stopping suddenly. "Jura, In my absence, this home is yours. Do what you like." She smiled and left the house. Mana ran down the small fields and jumped over small fences. The girl ran till she could see the group of Dwarfs up ahead. "WAIT!" she yelled. The Dwarfs stopped and looked back.

"I signed it! I'll come on your adventure if you'll have me!" Mana yelled.

* * *

Yay! Ok, so thats part 1! Please leave a comment and tell me how I did! Thank you for reading!


End file.
